This specification relates to identifying resources responsive to a search query.
A name can refer to more than one place. For example, “Rome” can refer to “Rome, Italy” or “Rome, Georgia.” Places can be the topics of searches by users using a search engine, for example, an Internet search engine. Typically, when a search engine searches for resources, in response to receiving a search query, the search engine searches an index of resources for resources that are relevant to the search query. For example, when a search query that includes “Rome” is searched, the search results can include references both to resources that refer to “Rome, Italy” and to resources that refer to “Rome, Georgia.” Thus, the search results can include references to resources that are potentially relevant to distinct places that have the same name. The distinct places may be of the same or different types, for example, cities and countries.